Corporate Drone
Gaining access to a low-level corporate job, you became one of the well-greased gears that keep the machine of business running smoothly. The job is grueling, not glamorous, but it provides for a measure of comfort beyond that of your average sprawler. Even the blue platers are envious of your layer of social strata. Water cooler gossip and access to the corporate interior can provide other advantages you can use to further your career, both inside the Corp or on the streets. This theme uses the skill Profession: Drone (Cha), which functions as a profession skill normally would, but may also be used as if it were the any other Charisma based skill, albeit with a −4 penalty. The skill may also be used as the Culture skill for the purpose of recalling information about corporations, companies, manufacturers, products, services, property, real estate, and the free market in general. Anyone trained in Profession: Drone (Cha) may use this skill in this way, not just corporate drones. Theme Knowledge (1st) Profession: Drone (Cha) checks made to recall knowledge about corporations, companies, manufacturers, products, services, property, real estate, and the free market in general have their DCs lowered by 5. Profession: Drone (Cha) is a class skill for you, though if it is a class skill from the class you take at 1st level you instead gain a +1 bonus to your Profession: Drone (Cha) checks. In addition, you gain an ability adjustment of +1 Charisma at character creation. Sell-Out (6th) You receive a regular stipend to facilitate the services you provide to your corporate masters. Profession checks typically represent a week of work and grant the character a number of credits equal to twice the result, but not for you. You roll twice when you roll your weekly Profession check taking the better result. Additionally, you receive three times as many credits as the result. In exchange, you’re expected to perform specific tasks for your supervisors. Generally, this is simple desk work that can be done for a few hours a day from almost any computer. Some drones provide customer service, work in sales, or research in development. Less common are the employees who keep their affiliation secret and perform discrete services such as corporate espionage or sabotage. At the GM’s discretion, you may be offered bonuses for particularly complex tasks. (Usually a bonus is an additional Profession check but can be more or less at GM discretion.) Perks (12th) Your status with your employer has improved. Once per day you may spend a Resolve Point to borrow goods or obtain temporary services, so long as they are apart of your expense budget. Your business expenses budget for the week is an amount equal to twice the wealth gains per encounter, found in the Starfinder Core Rulebook. If you return goods before the next week, you are credited an amount equal to half the value of the borrowed goods. This ability otherwise functions as the connected ability of the agent archetype, and if you are also an agent, this improves that ability. Master Drone (18th) You understand that talent alone won’t get you to the top, and you’re willing to do the work too. Up to twice per day, you can spend 10 minutes at a computer terminal organizing your files, checking digital messages, sending messages, and doing general menial tasks for your masters. If you succeed at least one Profession: Drone (Cha) check to recall knowledge during this time you recover 1 Resolve Point. Category:Themes